There are now-a-days much paper printed in the form of sales receipts after a transaction in the store. Customers take these papers and either throw them away or save them for possible returns/exchanges of goods/services bought. This is, it is believed, cumbersome for the customer as well as burdens the customer with disorganization and difficulty in finding a sales or transaction receipt at the time of return of the goods that have been bought.
Given this current scenario, with these inefficiencies and disorganizations it ultimately hurts consumers and merchants alike. It hurts the consumers in the headache of keeping small pieces of paper and not remembering what they bought in the store. It hurts the merchants for loss of repeat business from customers based on lack of customers being informed and lack of targeted advertising to customer.
It is the objective of the embodiments herein to provide for improved purchase receipt access and storage system that would help different entities, be they a consumer, a merchant, an advertiser, or data miner for market intelligence.